


A Long Time Ago

by adestielable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, M/M, No actual rape/non-con shown, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Rape/Non-con, it it talked about and described for a brief time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: Castiel knew he needed to tell Dean about them. And he had to tell him soon. Dean was invited out by the two more and more each week.Furthermore, Castiel knew they only invited Dean because they had a fifty-fifty chance of Castiel coming, too, and so far, he had been able to get out of going each time, but he couldn’t keep it up for much longer.





	A Long Time Ago

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m not sure about this fic. I don’t feel terribly confident about it (especially the title), but I do feel there isn’t anything I can add to make it better at this point in time. So… Enjoy. :) And let me know what you think. <3

 

Castiel knew he needed to tell Dean about them. And he had to tell him soon. Dean was invited out by the two each week. Furthermore, Castiel knew they only invited Dean because they had a fifty-fifty chance of Castiel coming, too, and so far, he had been able to get out of going each time, but he couldn’t keep it up for much longer…

Six months in, Castiel told Dean that he’d been physically and sexually assaulted when he was younger. Dean knew sometimes he had bad days, but they’d been together for three years and had a sex life more active than most couples, he would say. Castiel trusted Dean enough that Dean could initiate for sex whenever he felt the want. Castiel didn’t always say yes, but Dean had gone out of his way to make it so Castiel didn’t feel any pressure to say yes or any guilt for saying no.

Partly because of that, Castiel could see Dean had already started to worry about him. Their sex life abruptly stopped three weeks ago. The same day Castiel and Dean ran into the two of them at the mall. Now, Dean was lucky to get a short, halfhearted make out session between work and classes.

But soon, Castiel knew Dean would start asking questions. And as much as Castiel didn’t want to tell Dean about them, he didn’t want it to get to the point of him asking questions. Castiel couldn’t lie to Dean. Not only that, but he wouldn’t lie to Dean because he loved that man more than anything in the world. Dean was his entire fucking heart, and he didn’t ever want to lie to him. But he knew, as soon as Dean started asking questions, he’d shut down. He’d close himself off and push Dean away.

Castiel didn’t want that, so, he made a decision.

He texted Dean, asking him out for a picnic in the park because they needed to talk. Dean replied almost instantly and said pickup time would be four sharp. He said he’d drive them to a little spot on the lake where they’d had several dates before and they could spend all night out there if Castiel wanted.

True to his word, Dean picked him up at four and drove them out to the lake. After setting everything up, Castiel sat Dean down and began.

“The summer before my freshman year of high school, I went to a summer camp for two weeks and while I was there, I met two older boys. An alpha and a beta. Back then I thought we were friends, but they were really just bullying and abusing me.” Castiel took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. “They said rude things to me, pushed me around, and cruelly pranked me. The worst was when they forcibly undressed me and made me walk through the camp naked while the counselors we’re away in a meeting or something. I had to stand there while everyone laughed at me for twenty minutes before anyone came to help me.”

“Cas, that’s terrible,” Dean said, genuine horror and shock in his voice. “I’m so sorry. I wish I could have been there.”

“I know,” Castiel said, wiping away a tear that escaped before looking up at Dean and smiling in thanks. “You would have been my knight in shining armor.”

“I would have beaten those two asshole bullies into pulps,” Dean said. Castiel reached up to cup Dean’s face.

“I know.” He leaned in and gave Dean a soft, slow, loving kiss. “I love you.”

Dean smiled. “I love you more,” he said.

“That’s impossible,” Castiel said, looking over Dean’s face. He traced along Dean’s bottom lip and frowned, gathering his strength before just forcing himself to get it out. “There’s more, though, Dean… The night before we were supposed to go home from camp, I was badly beaten and raped by those two boys. The alpha knotted me and… He didn’t wait for his knot to deflate before getting up to let the beta…” 

Dean’s face fell as Castiel trailed off. He reached out to take Castiel’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Cas, I don’t know what to say…” he paused to squeeze Castiel’s hand. “Thank you for trusting me with this. I know this isn’t easy for you to share—”

“It was Alastair and Raphael, Dean,” Castiel whispered, taking his hand back and putting it in his lap. He looked down and closed his eyes again; breathing slowly as he continued. “Alastair and Raphael were the ones who did it.”

“Oh,” Dean whispered. He was quiet for a long time before tentatively reaching out to take Castiel’s hand again. “What do you want me to do?” He asked, “How do you want me to deal with them? What do I need to do?”

Castiel snapped his eyes open. He didn’t really know what he’d been expecting Dean to say, but it wasn’t that. It shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did, either, but Dean had a knack for defying the stereotypes.

Castiel looked back up to see Dean staring intently at him, a concerned look on his face.

“Stop talking with them, please. Don’t go out with them anymore because I know part of the reason they’re trying so hard to be friends with you is because they’re trying to mess with me again,” he said. “If your friendship had been able to grow, I wouldn’t’ve put it past them to only be doing it to get to me again. They’re…” Castiel shuddered as memories of those weeks at summer came came flooding back. “They’re really bad people. They told me they’d always be looking for me.”

Dean nodded. He laid back down on their blanket, pulling Castiel with him.

“I won’t talk to them anymore,” he said. Castiel felt tears start coming to his own eyes and he hugged Dean tight. “Won’t associate myself with them, either.”

“Thank you,” he said. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Of course, Cas,” Dean whispered. “I’m so sorry I didn’t notice this sooner, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been acting distant ever since we met them. I should’ve seen that you were truly bothered by them and cut off contact on my own,” Dean said. Castiel shook his head.

“No, don’t beat yourself up about this,” he said, throwing a leg across Dean’s hips. “It’s not your job to pay attention to every little detail about me or my behavior or whatever.”

“But you’re my boyfriend,” Dean said, “My mate someday, if you’ll have me.”

Castiel sat up. “Did you just—”

“No, no, no,” Dean said quickly. “No, not yet. I’ve already planned the night I’m going to propose and this is not it.”

Castiel’s lips twitched up, almost into a smile. “You have a proposal planned for me already?”

“Oh yes. For a long time.”

“How long?”

“When did we meet?” Dean put an arm behind his head as a cushion. “Three and a half years ago?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, then, yeah, I’ve had this planned since three and a half years ago, minus one day,” Dean said. Castiel’s face broke out into a bright smile.

“I love you,” He said, leaning down to kiss Dean. “I love you so much.”

Dean smiled back. “I love you, too.”

“Thank you for everything you do for me,” Castiel said. “And for being so understanding about everything. I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I think I’m luckier to have you,” Dean said, kissing Castiel with so much tenderness and love, it took his breath away.


End file.
